


Morning, Angel

by bracelitperson



Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, they in love in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Cas wakes up wrapped around Dean, happy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560319
Kudos: 92





	Morning, Angel

Castiel, angel of Thursday and the Lord, smiled against Dean Winchester’s skin, the sunshine making it glow and make his freckles shine like stars. Cas knew the second he laid his hand on Dean Winchester, he was fucked, as Dean would say. But, it needed to be that way for him to be happy. And he is happy. With Dean and Sam. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. He could definitely work on his people skills, but he figured he could worry about that later. 

Dean snored lightly, snuggled and tangled in Castiel. He smiled in his sleep which made Cas absolutely beam. He wished Dean always looked, felt, this happy. He shook off the thought and realized he couldn’t really feel his arms because they were underneath Dean, but he didn’t really need them anyway. Their legs were so tangled, you couldn’t tell where angel or hunter began. Castiel had no objections. Dean moaned lowly, yawning against Cas’s chest. He kissed his neck softly. 

“Morning, Angel.” Castiel smiled at the nickname.

“Morning, Dean.” Dean shivered, Cas guesses from his gravely voice. Castiel smiled at Dean Winchester’s candy apple green eyes, his love shining in his irises. Dean kissed the corner of his mouth and nibbled his ear. 

“Dean.” He warned him and Dean smirked against his neck, breathing down it. 

“What?” He keep smooching Cas’s neck, following his jawline up to his mouth. They kissed in the soft morning light, Dean humming softly as their lips touched. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s inner thigh, making him moan into the kiss. Dean smirked around their tongues, putting his thigh in between Cas’s. Cas moaned when Dean’s inner thigh brushed his cock.

“Dean,” he pulled away hesitantly, Dean pouting, “Sam’s next door.” Dean rolled his eyes and pushed himself down so he was eye level with Cas’s crotch. 

“We’ll be quiet.” Dean teased two fingers underneath the hem of Cas’s boxers, smirking at the little twitch he gave. Cas gasped when he felt the cold air against his skin as Dean threw his boxers somewhere. Cas groaned lowly in his throat as Dean licked up his vein, hands wrapped around the base. He wrapped his tongue around the head, sucking lightly and running his tongue over the silt.

Cas’s legs wrapped around Dean’s head, fingers inching to curl in his hair. He pushed down further, slowly sucking and licking and  _ughhh_.  Cas tried to moan quietly as Dean worked his tongue around his cock. It was slow, and sweet, and absolutely perfect. Dean ran his teeth down the vein lightly as he sucked down again and Cas almost came. 

“Dean...” Dean moaned around his cock and he stopped sucking with a  _pop_.  He kissed his way up Cas’s stomach, stopping to tweak at his nipples. Cas finally let his fingers curl against his scalp, Dean moaning lowly as he pulled a little. Dean went up to kiss him, straddling him, and running his hands all over Cas’s hips. His tongue swirled around Cas’s and Cas could taste himself on his tongue. 

“Wanna ride you...”Cas groaned in approval as Dean detached to grab some lube. It was already on the nightstand so he didn’t even have to get out of the angel’s lap. Dean soaked his hands in lube and rubbed them together to warm them up. He nipped Cas’s lip and he reached behind himself. Dean circled his rim, breaching it with his finger before inserting it in himself. He moaned against Cas’s lips as he added another, curling them against his walls. 

Cas kissed his face as he rode his fingers, desperately trying to hit his prostate. He added a third and whined. He curled into Cas’s neck, breathing heavily against his skin. Dean felt pre-come trickle down his thigh and sighed before taking his fingers out. He wrapped his hand around Cas, applying the excess lube and positioning himself above his angel. He planted his hands flat on his chest, dropping down slowly on Cas’s cock. They both let out a gasp as he sunk down, bottoming out. 

Dean breathesin, head still buried in Cas’s neck. Cas puts his hands on Dean’s face, pulling him out from his neck, kissing him on the nose, getting a smile in return. Cas kissed Dean as he came back up and they groaned into each other’s mouth, louder than they were probably supposed too. Dean slammed down and Cas lost all the breath he had, but didn’t need as he convulsed his walls against Cas. He pulled up again, and slammed back down, being gentle and rough all at the same time. He started a pace, Cas thrusting into him lightly, hands curling around Dean’s hips. 

Dean moaned loudly as Cas pushed against his prostate, causing Cas to  _shush_ him as he purposely thrust into Dean again. Dean almost screamed again, prompting Cas to put a hand over his mouth. He whimpered and bit at the angel’s hand as he rode Cas, eyes closed in absolute bliss. Cas, angel of the lord, capable of ultimate destruction, soldier of God, completely melts under his lover, mesmerized as he sweats against his skin, hair askew in the morning light coming from the almost closed shades. He grunts as pulls up again, still slow and loving, head pulled back, neck exposed. 

Cas sits up as much as he can, causing Dean to moan loudly, as he kisses him to keep him quiet. Dean whines in his mouth, going a little faster, pulsing against Cas. Cas moans in Dean’s mouth and Dean bites down on Cas’s lip as he comes against their stomachs. 

He watches as Dean comes completely undone on top of him, silently screaming against his lips. He thrust again to chase his own orgasm, hitting Dean’s prostate again and Dean actually shouts this time as he comes again. Cas bites down on Dean’s shoulder as he comes, seeing absolute galaxies as his lover kisses his neck as he comes down. Dean laughs against his shoulder, running his hands in Cas’s hair.

“Jesus Christ.” 

“I don’t think this had anything to do with him.” That gets another chuckle out of Dean as he pulls back from his shoulder, absolutely glowing, freckles glimmering with sunlight and sweat. 

“It’s unusual to come twice, right?” Dean nods and kisses the metaphorical breath out of Cas, grinning into the kiss. Cas smiles back when they pull apart, kissing Dean’s face all over. He pulls out of Dean, grimacing when his sensitive flesh hits the air. Dean flops beside him, pulling Cas to him, kissing him, curling his fingers around Cas’s. 

“I love you, angel.” Cas smiles softly against Dean’s cheek.

“Love you too-“ He gets cut off from his heartfelt “I love you” by Sam’s banging on the conjoined motel walls. 

“Guys, come on! Other people have ears.” Dean snickers as Cas flushes heavily. 

“Sorry, Sammy!” They heard Sam’s snort of disgust from the other room. 

“Don’t call me that if you’re still naked!” Dean continues his fit of laugher, hand tangled in Cas’s, legs wrapped around legs. 

“Love you too, beloved.” Dean melts against his skin. 


End file.
